dbmzfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe List
This article is a list of the Universes in Dragon Ball Multiverse and the changes in them that makes the timeline deviate from the known one. (Many changes are guessed due to current lack of information about them). Universe 0: Multiverse Tournament Location State: The Vargas have detected no sentient life in this universe, so there must have either been a universal cataclysm, or most species were incapable of surviving in this universe. Universe 1: Tournament Organizers Divergence: In this universe, the Kais took a more active role in monitoring the various species, preventing threats such as Frieza, his family, Broly, Bojack, and Majin Buu from ever taking hold. This reality heralds the only known species, the Vargas, to discover inter-universe travel. Universe 2: Imagination Divergence: This universe possesses none of the original Z-Fighters and is vastly occupied by magical creatures and nonsensical origins. Many people from here are based from characters created by Akira Toriyama such as Dr.Slump, Neko Majin, Dragon Quest, Chrono Trigger, and Sand Land. Universe 3: Saiyan's Rebellion Divergence: The events of this universe were drastically altered by a single difference; Bardock obtains psychic powers and heeds the warning of a dying Kanassan, leading the Saiyans in a revolt against Frieza, and successfully removing the tyrant's hold over the Saiyans. This creates a chain of events leading to the appearances of Dr. Raichi and Tapion in the tournament. Universe 4: Buu Divergence: When Vegito faced Buu and was absorbed, he defused into Goku and Vegeta, allowing Buu's insides to absorb the two Saiyans and evolve. Victorious, this Buu proceeded to absorb everything he deemed worthy of being absorbed in his universe. Universe 5: XXI Divergence: The only oddity is that there are no Z-Fighters in this universe. Universe 6: Bojack's Gang & Kat's Group Divergence: The battle against Bojack ended in Bojack's victory when Goku hesitated to intervene, and Gohan and the others were killed. Bojack and his remaining crew tore down what remained of the WTO, and replaced the organization with their own powerful regime. Universe 7: The Last Namek Divergence: The invasion of Namek occurred apparently without intervention of the Z-Fighters. To combat Frieza, the Nameks all fused together into a powerful being, called a Super Namek. This Super Namek defeated Frieza and later went onto defeat a "lizard monster" and a "pink demon". Universe 8: Freeza's World Trade Organization Divergence: The battle for Namek was changed by an unknown element, with Frieza emerging victorious while suffering minor losses. Since Frieza's forces slaughtered the Namekians, he was unable to get his wish. Universe 9: Humans Divergence: In this universe, Krillin has become the Turtle Hermit, among other surprising alterations to characters like Yamcha and Videl. It is possible that Cooler had a larger role against the Z-Fighters in this universe, and that Babidi and Dabura have appeared on this Earth. Despite these encounters, the humans have no alien allies, and Krillin has earned a distate for Saiyans, discerning Goku as one. Universe 10: Saiyans & Namekians Divergence: Eastern Supreme Kai killed Frieza in this universe, causing the Saiyans to remain unannexed, and so they remained on their homeworld and never developed space travel, while the Nameks DID invent space travel and managed to evade the catastrophe that ravaged their homeworld. Universe 11: Babidi & Majin Demons Divergence: Somehow, Babidi maintained his control over Majin Buu, and Dabura is still alive in this universe, indicating that the Z-Fighters suffered a gruesome defeat in this universe. Universe 12: Future Trunks & #16 State: The "original timeline" that the future version of Trunks arrived from - a world where Goku defeated Frieza and King Cold, succumbed to a lethal heart virus, and soon after the Z-Fighters were attacked and eliminated by two merciless Androids, 17 and 18. 10 years since then, the world has been in a persistent state of rebuild after the devastation of the Androids. Universe 13: The Super Saiyans Divergence: Kakarot never hit his head as a baby and never became Goku, so he slaughtered all life on Earth, and was eventually retrieved by his Saiyan comrades. Universe 14: The Androids #17 & #18 Divergence: Earth has been utterly ruined and humanity suffers at the hands of Androids 17 and 18. This universe subsists in the aftermath of the events in Universe 1. Universe 15: I'K'L Divergence: In this universe, there are no Z-Fighters who are currently alive, or were ever born. Instead, a mother from an alien race has entered her unborn son into the tournament. Universe 16: Vegito's family Divergence: Vegito never defused by maintaining his energy barrier, then rescued everyone and defeated Majin Buu on his own. After starting a family on Earth, Vegito swore to become a guardian of justice in this universe. Universe 17: Cell & Cell Jr. Divergence: Vegeta didn't interfere in the battle with Cell. Universe 18: Z-Warriors (DBZ Universe) Change: None. This is the "Main Universe", 20 years after Majin Buu's death. Life went on after the defeat of Buu. Goku trained Uub and Pan as well as himself. Vegeta surely trained, also. Vegeta seems to be at rest with being a good guy, as he tells off his primitive counterpart. Gohan has apparently become a scholar as well, and has supposedly developed a hidden grudge against Vegeta due to an incident in the past (in the novelization, Vegeta almost harms Pan while training with them on the Lookout). Universe 19: Heloites Divergence: In this universe, Frieza's empire attempted to annex or destroy planet Helior, so here the Heloites fought back and defeated the empire. They lived peacefully since then, until they were invited to join in the tournament.. Universe 20: Broly Divergence: Broly survived his second encounter with the Z-Fighters when their final attack missed the sun. Changes to DB Canon Interestingly, DBM has curved a few commonly-accepted tidbits of Dragonball and Dragonball Z in Universe 18 to "better fit" the storyline - some of which are described below: *The Broly movies are rewritten. The Z-Fighters don't defeat Broly by giving their energy to Goku alone; he creates a Spirit Bomb in order to propel Broly into the incoming Comet Kumori, defusing the comet and winning the battle. Broly survives howevers and returns many years later for a rematch with an older Gohan and Vegeta. He is defeated when Piccolo strategizes that only the Sun could finish off Broly, and the combined forces of Vegeta, Gohan, and unknown to them, Goku, manages to meet this goal. *The fighters of Universe 19, the "Heliolites", are not Tuffles despite popular claim. This would make sense being that they, the Tuffles, were one of the few races in Dragonball to have direct technological superiority (based off of sheer evolution alone, instead of copying genetics); but the authors have asserted they are a different species all together and that the Tuffles remain extinct. *The psychic power that Bardock is infected with on Kanassa is redistributed - Salagir claims that Bardock's psychic power has no actual purpose in his movie (ex. with or without his powers, Bardock still gets ambushed by Dodoria's soldiers and Dodoria himself, still go homes battle-damaged knowing that Frieza has betrayed the Saiyans, and still ends up dying at Frieza's hands). Thus, DBM continuity asserts that Bardock DID NOT receive his psychic visions in any other universe, EXCEPT for in Universe 3 where the changes to the storyline are noticeably affected by Bardock's visions. The psychic power is also not transferred by pressure-pointing, rather it must "infect" the host rather than be "unlocked". *Pan has been altered in Universe 18 because Salagir did not like the GT design of Pan. This version of Pan is still trained, but is less serious and more like her grandfather, showing more child-like behavior than her GT self. *Garlic, his son, Meta Cooler, Janemba, and Turles have, so far, made no appearance in the storyline, and may or may not exist in DBM continuity due to their loose connection to the DBZ storyline.